


That Didn't Just Happen

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	That Didn't Just Happen

The breath that hung between them skirted over his lips, leaving him wanting more. Friends for ages, his feelings had built up for her to the point of explosion. And now here he was, lips floating a hair’s breath away from hers as he ran her hands under his shirt. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he whispered, thankful to see a small smile creep across her face.

“I’m here,” she spoke softly, her fingernails grazing over the lithe muscles of his torso. “There’s no one else I want.” Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she brought her hands to his face and pulled him in, their lips coming together in a storm of sparks. She leaned into his body and ran her hands through his hair as his tongue explored her mouth. 

It was everything he ever wanted a kiss with Y/N to be. A sheen of sweat formed across the entirety of his body as she molded herself to him and the fell the floor in a pile of limbs. “Who knew my best friend Spencer Reid was such a good kisser?” she breathed. He was so nervous, so to hear that he wasn’t a complete failure in that department made him breathe a sigh of relief.

When he placed his hands underneath her shirt, she gasped, which made him pull away. “Sorry, am I moving too fast?” he asked.

“No.” She reached down and pulled off her shirt, leaving herself in a nude-colored lace bra that left very little to Spencer’s already overactive imagination. “I’m yours, Spencer.”

Taking care to cherish every moment, he slid his hands underneath her bra and grazed her nipples…

And now he was awake. “Fuck,” he breathed. Had he seriously just had a wet dream? Was that actually a thing that happened? Did he legitimately have a sex dream about his best friend and wake up to THIS?! 

As he pushed off the bed, he realized that he had, in fact, had a sex dream about his best friend. Quickly, he discarded his boxers and hopped into the shower, cleaning away the evidence of that embarrassing incident. He was still sensitive. Running his hands over his length to clean himself off, he hissed at the friction. Given that he’d come in his sleep, he didn’t even get to enjoy it, and that pissed him off. 

Hey, Spence. We meeting up to study this morning?  
Oh crap. He forgot they were supposed to meet up to steady for a chemistry test. Now all he was going to be doing was thinking about what had gone on in his head last night.

Oh yea, I actually kind of forgot, but I’m still good to go. You want me to bring you a coffee from the cafe?  
For some reason, the gesture, which normally seemed just nice, took on a different meaning. It felt more like something a boyfriend would do. He shook his head. I have to get this out of my head. But apparently life had other plans.

Yes, please! Maybe a scone? I’m hungry and I slept through my alarm.  
Quickly, he texted back and told her he’d pick up her normal coffee order with a blueberry scone. She’d texted back that he was amazing, and she didn’t know what she did to deserve him, and she didn’t know what she’d do without him, which did absolutely nothing to soothe the raging hard-on he still had. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

I better go grab this now before I crawl back into bed and pretend today never happened.

—-

After waiting in line for 20 minutes for their coffee and scones, Spencer made his way to the library where he was supposed to be meeting Y/N. The second he walked in and saw her, he knew it was going to be a difficult day. 

She was already knee-deep in textbooks, flipping through pages in a frenzy, desperate to retain what she needed to remember, which really was funny to him, because like him, Y/N didn’t need to bust her ass to make good grades. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. She was so beautiful, dressed in form-fitting blue jeans, a baggy t-shirt and sneakers. When she bent over to grab another book, he could see that she was wearing a very flimsy bra, much like the one he’d imagined in his sleep. “Hey, Spence, what’cha looking at?”

Oh fuck. “Nothing, just searching around for you. I’m still in a coma. I could sleep for a week.”

“Me too,” she laughed. He passed her the scone and coffee, which she took with a smile. He could literally watch her smile forever. It was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. “Oh my god, thank you,” she said, taking an enormous bite of her scone. That was another thing he loved about her. She was beautiful and didn’t need to try and keep up appearances by eating delicately or dressing a specific way; she was just her, and she was all the more beautiful for it. 

With food in their stomachs, Spencer and Y/N got to studying, but Spencer was only half paying attention. Either way he’d ace the test, so it didn’t really matter. It seemed like hours had passed, but only because he was constantly getting lost in her effortless beauty. “Hey, Spence,” she said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face, “you okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine,” he swallowed. He shook his head and looked down at his book in vain. It all looked like Greek to him right now. “Just tired.”

She closed her book and pushed back in her chair. “You’re lying,” she replied as she crossed her arms. “What’s wrong?”

He hesitated. Was he really going to tell her? Well, not of what happened this morning…THAT definitely wasn’t happening, but was he actually going to tell her how he felt after all these years. “It’s nothing really,” he said, “I’ve just been thinking a lot lately.”

“About what?” she asked genuinely. There was a hesitancy in her eyes that made him wonder if she’d thought about him too, but he didn’t think that was actually possible. She was so effortlessly gorgeous and free-spirited, and he was, well, he was Spencer. 

“I like you.” He spoke down to the table because he couldn’t bear to meet her eyes. He’d undoubtedly see something he wasn’t prepared for. “I’ve liked you for years, and I just can’t stop…” He buried his head in his hands and trailed off. 

A small gasp escaped her. “Really? Like, you like me…romantically?”

With his head still in his hands, he nodded, and then out of nowhere, he felt her hand on his. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. 

“You’re my best friend,” he replied. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way, which I doubt that you do. I was scared to say anything honestly.”

Her smile wasn’t easy to decipher. It was somehow full of pity and yet full of false hope. “You never have to be scared to tell me anything, Spence.” As she stood up from the chair and leaned over, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming again, but he wasn’t. This time, when her lips touched his, the sparks still there, he knew they were real.


End file.
